


If Only They Knew

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dominant lydia, slight praise kink, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lydia and Derek get up to after pack meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only They Knew

Lydia tapped her fingernails against the table top and cleared her throat.

“Something to add, Lydia?” Derek crossed his arms.

“You’re wrong,” Lydia said simply, raising her head to look Derek in the eye.

“About?” Derek prompted.

“Everything,” Lydia stood up. “But if you want me to be specific, you’re wrong about how it’s picking these victims. They clearly aren’t random attacks.”

“You sound pretty certain about that.”

“Oh I’m completely certain that you’re wrong.” Lydia crossed her arms to match Derek’s stance.

Scott groaned and Isaac dropped his head to the table.

“Can we get through one meeting where the two of you don’t fight?” Scott pleaded.

“It’s not my fault he’s wrong and wasting our time!” Lydia exclaimed.

“You’re the one wasting time nit picking such a stupid detail!” Derek countered pointing at Lydia. “So they’re not random attacks, big deal, it doesn’t change the fact that 2 people are dead and we have no idea what’s to blame!”

“Enough!” Scott shouted.

Stiles was sniggering, he always did when Scott used his ‘Alpha Voice’. Stiles was apparently the only one in the pack who it didn’t effect; even Lydia reeled back and switched her attention from Derek to Scott.

“I’ve got some information that might be useful?” Allison offered, breaking the silence in the room.

“Let’s hear it,” Scott nodded.

Lydia sat back down and Derek folded his arms again; both of them deliberately looking anywhere but at each other.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly after that. Derek and Lydia only spoke when someone else asked them a direct question; the only other time either of them reacted was when Scott and the others decided the killings definitely weren’t random attacks. Derek had huffed angrily and Lydia had smirked.

“Lydia are you coming?” Allison asked when the pack all stood up to leave.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Lydia told her best friend. “Go on ahead, I’ll call you later tonight.”

Allison paused. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Lydia assured her with a smile.

Allison nodded and left hand in hand with Scott.

When Lydia came out of the bathroom Derek was the only one left in the loft, he was standing in front of the windows with his arms crossed and back to Lydia. She walked over to Derek and stood behind him.

“So _I_ was wasting time was I?” Lydia asked.

Derek dropped his arms by his sides. “Maybe I was wasting time too,” Derek admitted. “Sorry.”

Lydia reached up and put her hand on Derek’s shoulder, Derek relaxed under her touch. “You should look at me when you talk,” she told him.

Derek took a breath before turning around to face Lydia. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“Better.”

Even in her heels Lydia was still several inches shorter than Derek so she was looking up at him, that didn’t sit right with her. Lydia tugged gently on Derek’s t-shirt he took the cue and dropped to his knees in front of her without hesitation; his eyes glued to the floor. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his head, she threaded her fingers through Derek’s hair and tugged sharply; dragging Derek’s head up so he was looking up at her.

“Perfect.” Lydia decided.

The word of praise caused Derek to blush. Lydia grinned.

“You are perfect, you know,” Lydia said. “Such a good boy, down on your knees for me.”

The flush on Derek’s cheeks deepened until he was bright red. He was usually very good at hiding his feelings but when it was just him and Lydia he relaxed and let his guard down.

 “But,” Lydia continued, “your apology needs a little work.”

 Derek had his hands on the back of Lydia’s knees, he slid his left hand up the back of her thigh and under the hem of her skirt. He expected to find her lacy underwear but his fingers just skimmed over bare, smooth skin instead. Derek quirked an eyebrow at Lydia; he looked almost amused.

“I took them off in the bathroom,” Lydia told him. “What?” she laughed. “Did you think I sat through the whole meeting without underwear on?”

Derek shrugged seemingly indifferent to the idea, however Lydia’s face lit up at the thought. She brought her other hand up to Derek’s head as well.

“Maybe I should do that next time,” Lydia said. “Maybe I should show up to the next meeting with no panties, and nobody would know except for you and me. Or maybe I won’t. I could leave you not knowing, you’d have to spend the whole time wondering, while everyone else was oblivious to what thoughts were going through your head.”

While Lydia was talking Derek trailed his right hand up the inside of her thigh. Derek heard the slight change in her heartbeat when his thumb ghosted across her clit but her face didn’t betray her and she continued talking.

“They have no idea do they?” She asked. “They don’t know about us?”

“They have no idea.” Derek confirmed.

Lydia’s breath hitched as Derek applied more pressure to her clit. Her hands tightened in his hair, gripping the short strands.

“Fuck what would they say if they walked back in now?”

Derek was hard; his cock pressing against the front of his jeans. His lips were parted and his eyes never left Lydia’s face, he was completely wrapped up in what she was saying.

“What if they saw you on your knees with your hands under my dress?” Derek pressed finger inside of her and Lydia’s laughter turned into a moan. “What do you think they’d say when they realised we were just waiting for them to leave?”

Lydia opened her mouth to speak again but lost her train of thought when Derek slid a second finger inside of her. He curled both fingers and pressed against her g-spot. Lydia dropped a hand to Derek’s shoulder and braced herself. Derek watched her eyes flutter shut, listened to her breathing and heart rate pick up. He felt her nails digging into his shoulder and it wasn’t the first time that he wished her nails could actually leave marks on his skin.

Lydia could feel her orgasm rising and her breath was coming in short gasps. Derek felt her body begin to tremble and moved his thumb faster against her clit.

Lydia let out a string of swears punctuated by Derek’s name.

Derek still had a hand on her ass and held her steady as her orgasm washed over her. He continued to rub her clit softly until she pushed his hand away. Derek withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth. Derek sucked his fingers clean while Lydia watched him with heavy lidded eyes.

“Stand up,” Lydia said softly, tugging at Derek’s shirt.

Derek did as he was told, his knees unsteady from kneeling in place for so long. He kissed Lydia, tangling his hands in her hair and holding her close. Lydia worked her hands between them and deftly undid the button and fly of Derek’s jeans, pulling his cock free from his pants. Derek groaned at the sensation of Lydia’s soft hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him.

Lydia pulled back and pressed her free hand to his chest.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lydia told him.

Derek nodded enthusiastically, although she could have commanded him to tap dance for her and he would have done it as long as she kept touching him.

He made a noise of protest when Lydia stepped away and let go of him. However he quickly quietened when Lydia took hold of the hem of her dress and pulled the dress up over her head. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor next to her dress so she was standing in front of Derek wearing nothing but her high heels.

 Without a word Lydia turned her back on Derek and headed over towards the table where the pack had been sitting earlier. She pushed a few books and loose sheets of paper out of the way before sitting on the edge of the table.

“As much as I love the sight of you standing there with your cock out you’d be much more useful over here.” Lydia spread her legs and cupped one of her breasts to prove her point.

Derek shook himself out of his stupor and pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor beside Lydia’s dress and bra as he walked past. When he was standing in front of Lydia he dug into the pack pocket of his jeans, pulling out a condom. Derek handed Lydia the condom the pushed his jeans and underwear further down his thighs. Before Derek could do anything else Lydia was holding his dick again, unfurling the condom down his shaft.

When Derek thrust into her, long and slow, Lydia wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. Derek kissed her roughly, fisting a hand into her hair again as he found his rhythm. Lydia scratched her nails down Derek’s chest, watching the marks fade and disappear faster than she liked.

Derek let go of Lydia’s hair and moved his hand to her breast and flicked his thumb over her nipple. Lydia dropped her head back; her mouth wide open. She reached down and started to rub her clit. Lydia was still incredibly sensitive so between Derek’s cock inside of her, his hand massaging her breast, and her hand on her clit it didn’t take very long for Lydia to come again.

Derek’s thrusts faltered when Lydia tensed and her muscles tightened around him. He moaned and tried to steady his rhythm, but he could feel his resolve slipping; he was close to coming.

Lydia brought her hand up and cupped the side of Derek’s face, his stubble scratched her palm and she could feel Derek’s warm breath on her skin.

“Come,” Lydia urged. “Come for me.”

Derek grunted and dropped his head. Lydia stroked her fingers through his hair, whispering praise to him.

A low guttural growl was ripped out of his throat when he came. His blunt human nails dug into Lydia’s hip, he rocked into her, riding out his orgasm.

When he pulled out Lydia took the condom off him and tied it off before throwing it on the floor; she figured they could deal with it later.

Derek looked up and met Lydia’s gaze, she smiled at him and continued to run her fingers through his hair. Derek returned his smile with a small one of his own.

“You know,” Derek said, his voice rough. “It’s getting tough sitting through the pack meetings without getting hard when I know this is what’s going to happen when everyone else is gone.”

“Really?” Lydia looked very pleased with herself.

“Yeah,” Derek kissed her.

“Good,” Lydia said. “I can’t wait to watch you squirm next time.”

Derek groaned. “If you really show up without panties I’m going to kick everyone out early.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lydia told him, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> so this finally got finished after sitting in my WIP pile for a month  
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
